1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disposable and/or single-use blade lancet device, and to a method of using a disposable and/or single-use blade lancet device. In particular, the invention relates to an inexpensive blade lancet device which may be both disposable and/or made for single use, i.e., can be used once and discarded. The blade lancet device has particular application in a medical service environment (e.g., doctor's office, nurse's station, or hospital) in taking a blood sample from an infant by, e.g., pricking the infant's heel, in order to diagnose and/or check for, e.g., bilirubin.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Lancet needle devices are commonly used to prick the skin of the user so that one or more drops of blood may be extracted for testing. Some users, such as diabetics, for example, may have to test their blood sugar levels several times a day. This may be accomplished by the user using a simple needle. However, this procedure is often problematic for the user since the needle may be difficult to handle. Moreover, controlling the depth of penetration cannot be reliably accomplished without the use of a mechanical device. Additionally, many users simply cannot perform the procedure owing to either a fear of needles or because they lack a steady hand. As a result, lancet devices have been developed which allow the user to more easily and reliably perform this procedure.
Incision devices are used to create a small incision in the skin of a user for various purposes such as for determining a bleeding time and for taking a blood sample. However, such devices typically utilize a plunging blade movement which can be painful. Other devices utilize a slicing movement which can also be painful. Still other devices provide for a controlled blade path such that the blade depth increases and decreases between a point of maximum depth. However, such devices are complex and utilize may parts.
An improved device would allow the user to easily, safely, smoothly, and in a less painful manner, form a small incision in the skin. Such a device would also be disposable and inexpensive to use. Finally, such a device would be ergonomically shaped, compact in size, easy to store and package, easy to use, and would overcome some of the disadvantages described above.
Thus, while advances have been made, there is a continuing need for a blade lancet device which provides for convenient, reliable and easy use. The device should also be inexpensively made (i.e., by utilizing fewer parts or components) so that it can be economically used a single time and thereafter disposed of.